


Джейсон и Коннер - неожиданные братья

by AOrvat



Category: Smallville, Superman Returns (2006), Teen Titans
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Первая встреча подростков Джейсона Уайта и Коннера Кента. Они делятся чаяниями и надеждами, когда же приходит беда, брат встаёт подле брата.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El
Kudos: 5





	Джейсон и Коннер - неожиданные братья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jason and Conner, the accidental brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372608) by [Bellaromanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено (непосредственно в комментариях к оригиналу 17 июня 2014).
> 
> Перевод перенесен с Фикбука.

До того, как прокрасться к пристани, Джейсон выждал, пока не уверился, что родители уснули. Когда он уходил, в голове кружился ураган противоречивых эмоций. Он знал, что должен поговорить с ними, но они первыми солгали ему.   
\- На хрен, - пробормотал он, достигнув края пирса, и сорвался в небо.  
Кон летел так быстро, как только мог, стремясь убежать от личных демонов. И не важно, от каких именно: от нездоровой влюблённости в Робина, желания порвать с Кэсси из-за влюблённости в Робина, собственного наследия и факта, что старшие супергерои всё так же… чёрт… не доверяли ему, да у него целая куча… и врезался в нечто твёрдое, заставившее кувыркнуться и отпрянуть.  
\- У-у-у-й! Сукин сын!  
\- Эй, смотри куда летишь! – Потирая живот, отшил другой пацан, как только оправился от собственного кульбита в воздухе.  
Два мальчика в шоке уставились друг на друга. У одного была короткая причёска, а у другого достаточно длинная, чтобы спадать на глаза, у одного глаза были серо-голубыми, а у другого карими, но оба являлись обладателями тёмных волос, фамильной линии челюсти и широких плеч одного конкретного, широко известного супергероя.  
\- Ты… кто? – спросил Кон, потому как, х-м-м, всем известно, что «Супербой» – это он. Просто никто не был в курсе существования ещё одного летающего подростка его лет. Ну, за исключением Кэсси, но она девчонка.  
Карие глаза моргнули.  
\- Джейсон. Джейсон Уайт. Э-э, моя мама Лоис Лейн?  
И всё внезапно приобрело абсолютно до нелепости бредовый смысл.  
\- Ты сын Лоис Лейн? О, боже, он спал с Лоис? – Кон старался не рухнуть вниз, что оказалось несколько нелегко.  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду Супермена, то да, – с горечью отметил Джейсон.  
\- Ты не знал? – изумился Кон.  
\- Не наезжай, «Супербой», только пока не понял, что могу передвигать вещи усилием мысли и летать, - огрызнулся Джейсон. Он вздохнул и отбросил чёлку с глаз. – Извини, они пока не знают, что я знаю.  
Кон рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, ты счастливчик.  
\- Счастливчик? Как именно факт, что родители лгали мне всю жизнь, делает меня счастливчиком?  
\- Конечно счастливчик, - решительно уверил Кон. – Все считают меня клоном Супермена, но я на самом деле сделан из его и Лекса Лютора ДНК, чтобы стать оружием. Они думали, что контролируют меня, но я им всем показал.  
Это заставило Джейсона вытаращиться.  
\- Лютор и Супермен твои родители?  
Лекса Лютора он хорошо помнил из детства, когда мама спасала его с борта яхты величайшего злодея. Та ночь стала и запоминающимся приключением, и кошмаром.  
\- Ага, - усмехнулся Кон. – Даже не знаю, кого звать мамочкой.  
\- Ух-ты, а я-то считал, что это моя жизнь дерьмо, - выдал улыбку Джейсон. Во время разговора они плавно опустились на вершину одной из скал, находившихся у края бухты.  
\- Да нет, думаю, у всех есть свои проблемы, - философски ответил Супербой. – Так что это получается, мы братья, а?  
Джейсон моргнул.  
\- Получается, так.  
\- Тогда лучше зови меня Кон, - и вскинул голову. – Слушай, мне уже пора, - извиняющимся тоном сообщил он.  
\- Ничего, - ответил Джейсон, - мне тоже надо домой.  
Кон улыбнулся и бодро отсалютовал.  
\- Увидимся как-нибудь, братишка. – И унёсся быстрее пули.

***

Мальчики продолжали встречаться как возможно чаще, прячась от надзора Лиги Справедливости, Юных Титанов и родителей Джейсона среди местных скал. Они разговаривали о своих силах, которые, к их удивлению, оказались весьма схожи, и о своих родителях, сомневаясь, а не испоганят ли они когда вырастут свою жизнь так же, как и взрослые?  
\- Эй, ты знал, что Супермен гей? – Внезапно спросил Кон одной ночью и засмеялся словно ненормальный, когда Джейсон свалился в сосновые и еловые заросли с известнякового уступа, на который взгромоздился.  
\- Что? – выпалил Джейсон.  
Кон фыркнул.  
\- А почему ты думаешь, Лекс так зациклен на Супермене? Почему думаешь, они так и не убили друг друга? Из-за НСН. – На недоумевающий и слегка простодушный взгляд Джейсона, он пояснил, - Ну, знаешь, «нереализованное сексуальное напряжение»? Они хотят забраться друг другу в штаны, но слишком глупы, чтобы признаться.  
\- Хорошо, просто на заметку, - протянул Джейсон, отряхнувшись от сосновых иголок. – Фу-у-у, у меня моральная травма на всю жизнь. Я не хочу н-и-ч-е-г-о знать о сексуальной жизни Супермена. И, эй, а как же моя мама?  
\- Хорошо, он би, - покладисто согласился Кон. – И заметь, твоя мама и наш отец продержались не очень долго. И готов поспорить, она даже не знает тайны личности Супермена.  
Тут Джейсон должен был согласиться с Коном. Как это ни у кого не получалось выяснить, что Кларк был Суперменом? Они просто и не пытались.  
\- Допустим, ты прав, - вышло немного неуверенно.  
После того, как пытался создать собственный континент при помощи кристаллов Супермена, и Супермен едва не погиб, Лютор переменился. Миллиардер бросил безмозглую подружку и решил сосредоточиться на восстановлении своей компании. О, он, как и прежде раздавал антисуперменские интервью и между делом время от времени запускал в Супермена ракеты с криптонитом, но все, в том числе, исходя из подслушанного разговора, и его мама с папой заметили, что их вражда почти сошла на нет. Они даже были замечены за вежливой беседой. И рассматривая в контексте этого сногсшибательную новость Кона…  
\- Какая разница, геи они, би, или ещё кто? – продолжил он с любопытством.  
Кон вздохнул и потёр затылок.  
\- Я думаю, это передаётся генетическим путём, и мне следует предупредить тебя.  
Джейсон моргнул.  
\- Ха, ну, пока что я был слишком занят учёбой и всяким таким. Я имею в виду, девчонки ничего так… - и пожал плечами. – Так, кто тебе нравится?  
\- Робин.  
\- И, что он? – полюбопытствовал Джейсон.  
\- Откуда мне знать? – закатил глаза Кон. – Я ему не говорил.  
Не зная, что ответить, и не представляя, чем может помочь, Джейсон только и выдал:  
\- Ха.  
\- Очень умно, братишка, - фыркнул Кон.  
\- Ну, э-э-э… чёрт, мой отец проснулся, мне пора.  
\- И мне тоже, до встречи.  
И парни разошлись.

***

Учёба ничем не отличалась: ходи на уроки, выполняй задания, возвращайся домой и делай домашку. Джейсон был в предпоследнем классе, и мать начинала пилить его на тему кем он хочет стать, когда «вырастет»? Чёрт, да он даже не знал, чего ему захочется завтра. Не знал, где он «может» работать, учитывая его странные способности.  
Кон сочувственно слушал и озвучивал свои жалобы: равнодушный Робин, всякие шизики, пугающий Бэтмен и то обстоятельство, что Супермен не оставлял попыток «давай сядем и поговорим», которые заставляли его желать притащить Джейсона, если его и дальше будут третировать времяпрепровождением «папочка и я».  
Они валялись на матрасе, «одолженном» где-то Коном и смотрели на звёзды, когда Кон перевернулся глянуть на Джейсона:  
\- А почему бы тебе не заняться семейным делом?  
\- Я не хочу быть журналистом, - проныл Джейсон. Его мать заводила этот разговор миллион раз. Кон стукнул его по макушке.  
\- Не журналистом, тупица. Супергероем.  
\- Да, конечно, - закатил Дежйсон глаза. – И от дедушки Сэма мне придётся выслушивать: «Быть супергероем – это не настоящая работа, юноша!»  
Оба паренька фыркнули. Кон много чего успел наслушаться о, теперь уже на пенсии, и отчаянно нуждавшемся в хобби помимо внуков, генерале Сэме Лейне.  
\- Я должен возвращаться, - наконец зевнул Кон. – У нас завтра тренировка, и Роб хочет, чтобы я тренировался без телекинеза.  
Поднявшись на ноги, Джейсон помог встать Кону.  
\- Лучше ты, чем я, младший братик, - поддразнил он и ойкнул, когда получил по руке.  
\- Я думал, что мы договорились о подначках по поводу рождения из пробирки, - проворчал юный супергерой.  
\- Эй, больно же, - рассмеялся Джейсон оказываясь подальше от зоны досягаемости Кона.  
Через несколько минут нахмурившийся Тим наблюдал за прилётом Кона откуда бы он там ни возвращался по ночам. И ревниво терзался вопросом: кто научил его друга так открыто улыбаться?

***

Всё так завертелось с Юными Титанами, что Кону почти неделю не удавалось вырваться в Метрополис. Было почти четыре часа утра, он спешил повидаться с Джейсоном, когда услышал крик. Он втянул воздух через нос и, поколебавшись пару секунд и услышав звук входящего в плоть ножа, принял решение.  
\- Эй! – заорал он на мужчину, одновременно насиловавшего и резавшего женщину. Мужчина обернулся к нему с по-настоящему пугающей улыбкой, с окровавленным ножом в руках, но не более чем через секунду Кон отбросил его в кирпичную стену прочь от женщины.  
Он не слышал хруста сломанной шеи, всё его внимание сосредоточилось на том, чтобы с помощью телекинеза не дать жертве истечь кровью, подбадривая болтовнёй полубессознательную женщину, он по воздуху отнёс её в центральную городскую больницу Метрополиса. И оставался с ней, используя телекинез, чтобы помочь врачам, пока те не заставили его пойти и присесть в приёмных покоях.  
Сидя в коридоре больницы, Кон не обращал внимания, что всё ещё покрыт кровью. Он не слышал, о чём спрашивали медсёстры, всё его внимание занимало сердцебиение женщины в операционной. Из оцепенения его вырвали две пары сверкающих полицейских туфель, появившихся в поле зрения.  
\- Супербой, у нас к тебе парочка вопросов, - рявкнул первый коп, который, Кон это определённо видел, был «плохим».  
\- Задавайте, - согласился он хрипло.  
\- В переулке на севере города нами найдено тело Френсиса Майкла Кейуорта. Что Вам известно о случившемся?  
Озадаченный Кон покачал головой.  
\- Я не знаю этого имени.  
\- Может, узнаешь это, - отрезал коп и показал снимок мужчины, валявшегося на земле со спущенными до лодыжек штанами и всего в крови.  
\- Он насиловал женщину, - ответил Кон, отводя взгляд.  
\- А теперь он мёртв, можешь объяснить? Или ты теперь судья, присяжные и палач в одном лице? – Исходил коп сарказмом.  
Кон моргнул.  
\- Я… мне надо идти, - выдавил он и вылетел из больницы, игнорируя возмущённые крики позади, направляясь к единственному человеку, который, как он знал, не станет его осуждать.  
Джейсон беспечно приземлился на пирс, не обеспокоенный отсутствием Кона. Он следил за новостями по компьютеру в своей спальне и знал, что Титаны были заняты. Он уже собирался домой, когда окровавленный и плачущий Кон камнем свалился перед ним.  
\- Кон, что случилось? О, боже, ты в порядке? – выпалил он, падая на колени, осмотреть рыдающего брата. Рыдания не унимались, он обхватил Кона за плечи. – Кон, ну же. Тебе больно?  
\- Нет, - содрогнулся Кон. – Я убил человека.  
\- Нет, - мотнул Джейсон головой, не обращая внимания на липнущую к рукам кровь. – Расскажи, что случилось, давай, - приказал он.  
Вытерев лицо, Кон дрожал в его объятиях, объясняя, что произошло, и где он был. И как по неосторожности он убил человека, насиловавшего женщину. Ему даже не было известно выживет ли она, но его, наверное, арестуют за убийство.  
Испытывая дурноту, Джейсон тряхнул Кона.  
\- Заткнись. Никого не посадят. Ты просто отдохнёшь, и я со всем разберусь. Ш-ш-ш-ш… - Он почувствовал, как Кон потерял сознание и прижал брата к себе, медленно поднимаясь в воздух, и остановился, увидев взгляд побледневшего в шоке отца.  
\- Как давно? – беспомощно спросил Ричард Уайт сына.  
\- Не сейчас, - решительно отрезал Джейсон. – Вернусь, когда получится. – С драгоценной ношей в руках он поднялся во влажный утренний воздух и полетел к сияющему зданию, где был уверен, ему окажут помощь.  
Лекс проснулся от рёва сигнала тревоги. Схватив и натянув одежду, он поспешил в гостиную выглянуть в окно с ярко озаряемой стороны.  
\- Сэр? – Переспросила Мерси, направив оружие на мальчика, парящего снаружи, в руках тот держал кого-то очень близкого и дорогого лексовому сердцу.  
\- Открой окно, - велел он и подошёл к влетевшему и уложившему на диван его окровавленного сына мальчику в пижаме.  
\- С ним всё в порядке? – Тихо спросил Лекс.  
Мальчик, опустившийся на колени рядом со своей ношей, покачал головой.  
\- Физически, да, - ответил он и объяснил, что случилось.  
Пока он рассказывал, Лекс неожиданно понял кто этот бледный юноша, и ему на ум пришёл вопрос: знал ли Кларк об этой дружбе? Чёрт, да он сомневался, что даже Лоис Лейн и её размазня муж в курсе. Оторвавшись от размышлений, он понял, что Джейсон Уайт замолчал.  
\- Почему ты принёс его сюда? – после того, как собрался с мыслями, задал он вопрос.  
Джейсон покраснел.  
\- Потому что у Вас есть власть сделать так, чтобы с Коном ничего не случилось. И Вы знали, кто я такой, но никогда ничего мне не сделали, - просто ответил он.  
\- Конечно, – слегка неловко кивнул Лекс. – Я сделаю пару звонков. Перезвонить тебе, когда что-нибудь выяснится?  
\- Не слишком удачная мысль. – Криво улыбнулся Джейсон. – Я лучше прилечу сюда, если Вы не против? – спросил он, прямо и без страха взглянув тёмными глазами на Лекса Лютора.  
\- Очень хорошо. Позволь, Мерси покажет тебе, где ванная комната и принесёт переодеться. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы родители увидели тебя в подобном состоянии.  
Оглядев себя и запёкшуюся на пижаме кровь, Джейсон кивнул:  
\- Было бы здорово, спасибо.  
Оказавшись в роскошной мраморной ванной, Джейсон уставился на своё отражение. Он поступил верно, принеся Кона Лютору. У Кларка для чего-то подобного не было ресурсов, а у могущественного человека в соседней комнате определённо были. Он тряхнул головой и принялся отмываться, зная, что родители закатят ему истерику по этому поводу. И он не очень-то жаждал объясняться.  
Пока Джейсон умывался, Лекс названивал по телефону. Он только закончил разговор со своим адвокатом, и тут вернулся подросток в старых джинсах и футболке, которые Лекс носил по молодости. Когда водил знакомство с Кларком – не то, что ему бы хотелось сейчас вспоминать.  
\- Я позабочусь о Коне, - тихо сообщил он.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Джейсон и с любовью пригладил торчащие волосы Кона. Вздохнул, а затем подошёл к открытому окну и выпрыгнул, уносясь прочь.  
Лекс покачал головой и опустился на колени подле дивана.  
\- Вставай, Коннер. Давай помоем тебя и уложим спать. Нам предстоит напряжённый день.  
Кон моргнул.  
\- Папа?  
\- Да, - просто ответил Лекс.  
\- Хорошо. 

***

Лоис расхаживала туда-сюда по пирсу и курила.  
\- Как он мог нам не рассказать? Я его засажу под замок лет до тридцати!  
Ричард вздыхал, не отрывая глаз от неба. Их сын внезапно вырос, и им с Лоис было нелегко это принять.  
Яркая красно-синяя вспышка заставила их дрогнуть, и перед ними очутился встревоженный Супермен.  
\- Всё в порядке? – спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, это ты мне скажи, - выплюнула Лоис.  
\- Мам, он не знает, - подлетел к пирсу Джейсон.  
Супермен в шоке захлопал ресницами.  
\- Ты умеешь летать!  
\- Да, - закатил Джейсон в ответ тому, кто, как он знал, был его отцом, глаза, - я умею летать, и пользоваться телекинезом тоже.  
\- Почему ты нам не сказал? – возмутилась Лоис.  
\- О, да, прекрасно, мама, и это говорит человек, лгавший мне всю жизнь! – бросил Джейсон в ответ. – «Кстати, Джейсон, думаю, тебе будет интересно узнать, что Супермен – твой отец!» – передразнил он.  
Лоис разом побледнела, а Супермен расстроенно поморщился.  
\- Не смей так разговаривать с матерью, - сухо велел Ричард.   
\- Извини, папа, - Джейсон опустился на пирс и прижался лбом к коленям.  
Ричард скинул с плеч одеяло и набросил на Джейсона, но сын лишь мотнул головой.  
\- Мне не холодно, - и вернул его обратно.  
\- Так, что произошло? – спросил он сына, поймав взгляд Лоис.  
Джейсон задрал голову, чтобы взглянуть на Супермена.  
\- Кон попал в беду. Случилось изнасилование, и он нечаянно убил насильника. Я отнёс его домой к мистеру Лютору. – Лоис ахнула, а Ричард нахмурился, но Супермен лишь кивнул и потёр лоб.  
\- Хорошо, я пойду их проведаю. Спасибо, Джейсон, - искренне поблагодарил Супермен. – Если тебе когда-либо захочется поговорить…  
Джейсон приложил все усилия, чтобы сдержать истеричный смех при воспоминании о насмешливом коновом «папочка и я».  
\- Я позвоню, - ответил он вымученно.  
Супермен кивнул и сорвался с места, закладывая вираж на восход, в центр Метрополиса.  
\- Ладно, - ободряюще окликнул Ричард. – Пойдём в дом. Уверен, телефон уже разрывается от звонков.  
Джейсон решил ничего не отвечать, его мама и так переволновалась.

***

Вновь проверяя галстук, Кон чувствовал, как его бьёт мандраж. Он смотрел, не узнавая себя в дорогом тёмном костюме и строгом полосатом галстуке.  
\- Ты выглядишь прекрасно, - заявил Лекс, стоя в дверях.  
\- Я выгляжу как инопланетянин, - с гримасой поправил Кон, вызвав у Лекса смешок.  
\- Технически только на половину, - указал Лекс, входя в комнату. – Ты же понимаешь, почему я не могу присутствовать, да?  
\- Понимаю. – Кон понимал. То, что Лекс Лютор – отец Супербоя, не являлось всеобщим достоянием. Лига Справедливости, Юные Титаны и Лекс желали, чтобы так и оставалось, чтобы не подвергать его большему риску.  
Суд был одним из первых в своём роде. Город Метрополис против «Супербоя» по обвинению в убийстве Френсиса Майкла Кейуорта. И неважно, что годами дела подобные этому подпадали под «Закон доброго самаритянина» (1). Кто-то хотел испортить Лиге Справедливости и Юным Титанам жизнь, посчитав Коннера лёгкой мишенью. Лекс собирался заставить их сильно разочароваться.  
\- Ты опять так улыбаешься.  
\- Извини, - Лекс издал смешок. Кон называл их: «Я оторву тебе яйца и заставлю с улыбкой съесть». – Там будет Кларк и некоторые другие. Всё будет нормально.  
\- Спасибо, папа, - со вздохом обернулся Кон.  
\- Нет ничего, что бы я для тебя ни сделал, - пообещал Лекс.  
\- Мне не нужны новые континенты, - съязвил засранец, заставляя его опять рассмеяться.  
\- Заткнись, Мерси ждёт, чтобы отвезти тебя в суд. Просто помни, что говорил адвокат и всё будет хорошо.  
Кон послал ему сияющую улыбку и позволил Лексу сопроводить себя до лифта. Это было труднейшее, что доводилось Лексу делать в жизни.  
Кларк поднял взгляд, но не удивился севшему рядом на жёсткую деревянную скамью, предназначенную для прессы, Джейсону.  
\- Как твои дела? – тихо поинтересовался он.  
Джейсон пожал плечами, слегка одёрнув галстук.  
\- Жить буду.  
По хорошему должна была явиться Лоис, но Джейсон сказал «нет» из-за написанных ею в прошлом в адрес Супербоя уничижительных статей. Пришлось зло поругаться, но, в конце концов, Джейсона поддержал Ричард. Кларк вздохнул. И как всё докатилось до такой неразберихи?  
\- Это Робин? – спросил Джейсон, и Кларк посмотрел в сторону занимающих свои места свидетелей защиты.  
Робин, который просил и выпрашивал, а затем вызвал Супермена и «умолял» увидеться с Коном, отказывавшимся, потому как не хотел, чтобы его друга раскрыли.  
\- Да, это Робин, а рядом с ним Чудо-женщина. – Адвокат решил, что раз Метрополис выступает в суде против «Супербоя», значит, для защиты он может использовать других супергероев, что и объясняло костюмы в зале суда.  
Джейсон уставился на подростка в маске, желая понять, что тот думает? Осуждает ли поступок Кона, или принял сторону друга? Робин, должно быть, почувствовал его взгляд, потому как его темноволосая голова осторожно обернулась, и их глаза встретились.  
\- Всем встать…  
В конечном итоге, Супербоя признали невиновным в убийстве. Тому поспособствовало множество факторов: законы доброго самаритянина, свидетельства Робина и Чудо-женщины, а также фотография жертвы после нападения, которую сделала какая-то сообразительная медсестра. Но Джейсон понимал, что для подобного завершения немало постарался Лекс Лютор, и, привлекая брата в объятия посреди коридора, был ему благодарен. Парни не обращали внимания на охранявших их супергероев.  
\- Я же говорил тебе, - пробормотал он в дорогую ткань на плече Кона.  
Кон затрясся в смехе, сжимая его покрепче.  
\- Я думаю, ты теперь от меня с этим не отстанешь, а?  
\- Для чего ещё нужны старшие братья? – хрипло пообещал Джейсон, перед тем, как отступить. Кончиком пальца он вытер слезу с коновой щеки, хихикнув, когда брат отпихнул его руку.  
\- Супербой, ты готов? – Вежливо поинтересовался Робин.  
\- Эй, Роб, - воскликнул радостно Кон. – Я хочу познакомить тебя с Джейсоном. Джейс, это Робин.  
Джейсон любезно улыбнулся, но руки протягивать не стал.  
\- Робин, - поприветствовал он и повернулся к Кону. – Мне пора. Мать ярится, что из-за этого я пропускаю школу.  
Улыбка Кона померкла, но он кивнул:  
\- Увидимся позже.  
Подошёл Кларк и ухватил Кона за плечо.  
\- Мы же поговорим, хорошо?  
И Кон едва не прикусил язык, когда Джейсон ухмыльнулся и одними губами произнёс из-за спины: «Папочка и я».   
– Э-м-м, конечно, когда захочешь, - солгал он.

***

Джейсон учтиво обождал кивка темноволосой женщины и вошёл в просторный кабинет с огромными окнами, из которых открывался чудеснейший вид на Метрополис.  
\- Джейсон, - поприветствовал Лекс. – Присаживайся. Как всё прошло?  
Вот теперь Джейсон был точно уверен, что Лекс Лютор осведомлён обо всём случившемся в зале суда, но, тем не менее, ответил, усаживаясь.  
\- Адвокат Кона был неподражаем. Он позаботился, чтобы все поняли, что единственным приоритетом являлась раненная женщина, а не монстр, чей ДНК фигурировал почти в пятнадцати нераскрытых полицией изнасилованиях. – Воспоминания о судебном процессе заставили его согнуться и устало опереться локтями в колени. – Могу я спросить?  
\- Конечно, - махнул рукой удивлённый Лекс.  
\- С каких пор, - поднял глаза Джейсон, - полиция записала супергероев во враги?  
Лекс скривился и встал за бутылкой воды, молча предложив Джейсону, который отказался, качнув головой.  
\- Не думаю, что это так, - и пожал плечами под недоверчивым джейсоновым взглядом. – Не для всех, - помедлил он, - но всегда найдётся червивое яблоко, парочка бесчестных или некомпетентных полицейских, которым не нравится, когда их ошибки выходят наружу. Никому, даже порядочным людям, не нравится выглядеть дураками. Это одна из сильных сторон Супермена: он работает с полицией, а не против неё, как многие известные мне герои в маске.  
\- И Кон хочет, чтобы я стал супергероем, - с сарказмом заметил Джейсон.  
\- Не слишком это прибыльно, лучше стать инженером, - снисходительно указал Лютор. – У тебя неплохие оценки.  
Конечно же, Лютору всё о нём известно. Джейсон рассмеялся.  
\- Во всяком случае, лучше, чем журналистом. – И, вставая, поймал улыбку Лекса. – Спасибо, что помогли Кону.  
Лекс поднялся, протягивая руку, и Джейсон, не колеблясь, пожал её.  
\- Для него я сделаю что угодно. Как и твои родители для тебя.  
На пороге Джейсон остановился и обернулся с ухмылкой точь в точь, как у Коннера.  
\- Эй, мы с Коном считаем, что Вам следует пригласить Кларка на свидание, - и был таков.  
\- Сукин сын, - поперхнувшись, пробормотал Лекс.

***

Кон, наконец, отделался от доброжелателей и наслаждался влажным солоноватым воздухом на крыше башни Титанов. Вокруг стояла темень, но от этого огни города горели ещё ярче. Он уже было собирался рвануть навестить Джейсона, когда услышал позади шаги.  
\- Кон?  
\- Привет, Роб.  
Между подростками повисло молчание, пока Кон, наконец, не вздохнул.  
\- Ты чего-то хотел?  
\- Почему ты не пришёл ко мне?  
Мука в голосе заставила Кона сморгнуть.  
\- Чего?  
Робин сдержался, чтобы не ругнуться.  
\- Когда погиб насильник. Я бы тебе помог, не следовало лететь к какому-то незнакомцу.  
Кон задумчиво качнул головой:  
\- Я не помню, чтобы вообще был способен о чём-либо думать. Но точно знаю, что не хотел впутывать в это ни тебя, ни Титанов.  
\- Ты его любишь? – Отрывисто спросил Робин.  
\- Ну, я думаю… - запнулся Кон, не понимая, с чего бы Робину стукнуло в голову, - то есть, он же мой брат, и…  
\- Погоди, что? Он твой брат?  
Кон всегда утверждал, что Кларк тупил, когда дело доходило до любящих его людей, и всегда зарекался быть таким же идиотом. Он молниеносно вскочил перед Робином, безумно улыбаясь.  
\- Ах, ты ж, чудик. Ты приревновал к Джейсону!  
\- Я… - начал было отпираться Робин, но затем буркнул, - хорошо. Да, я «приревновал», но если бы кое-кто держал меня в курсе, вместо того, чтобы… - и смолк из-за Кона, прижавшегося к его губам в поцелуе.  
Кон отступил с застенчивой улыбкой.  
\- Я должен повидаться с Джейсоном, но я вскоре вернусь.  
\- Я обожду, - кивнул Робин.

***

Оба подростка сидели на пирсе, обсуждая суд, и оправился ли Лекс от джейсоновых слов, когда послышался слабый свист и перед ними завис Кларк в обычной одежде.  
\- Э-э-э, - неуверенно протянул он. – Могу ли я присоединиться или это закрытая вечеринка?  
Джейсон фыркнул, когда Кон пробормотал: «Папочка и я».  
\- Конечно, мой пирс – Ваш пирс.  
\- О-о-й, какие мы вежливые, братец, - поддразнил Кон, пихнув Джейсона в плечо. Кларк улыбнулся и уселся рядом с Коном, покачав головой их дурачеству.  
\- Итак, - начал он, слегка запинаясь, и улыбнулся, когда сыновья дружно закатили глаза. – Хорошо, хорошо, знаю, я облажался. Кончайте уже.  
\- Несомненно, - развеселился Джейсон. – И какие причудливые силы появятся у меня следующими? Потому что в этот раз я хотел бы быть готовым.  
Кон сочувственно вздохнул.  
\- Серьёзно, старик. Я имею в виду, мы получим прикольное лазерное зрение, или с нашими причиндалами случится какая-то мутантская хрень?  
Джейсон расхохотался и спихнул Кона с пирса, но потерял равновесие и с проклятьем свалился за ним в воду. Ругань перемежалась жалобами, вознёй и отчаянными всплесками, наконец, под сдавленный смех Кларка, даже подплыла парочка дельфинов посмотреть по какому поводу буча. Спустя несколько минут он выудил их и, как только успокоились, высушил своим дыханием.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он честно на ранее заданный вопрос. – Вы, мальчики, отличаетесь. Я не владею телекинезом, и не умел летать до семнадцати лет, так что не могу сказать, что случится следующим. Но, когда я был в Вашем возрасте, у меня появилось рентгеновское зрение.  
\- Круто! – переглянулись Джейсон с Коном.  
\- Только подумай о раздевалках, - мечтательно протянул Кон.  
\- Разве не всё в башне выполнено со свинцовой прошивкой? – мягко уточнил Кларк.  
\- Чёрт.  
\- Эй, - внезапно встрепенулся Джейсон. – Это же значит, что мы сможем следить за твоими с Лексом свиданиями! Может Кон чему-нибудь научится, - добавил он с ехидной усмешкой и тут же бултыхнулся в воду, а торжествующий Кон завис сверху.  
Кларк в шоке уставился на них.  
В своём кабинете закинув голову, хохотал Лекс. Камера на пирсе оказалась почти гениальной придумкой, он не желал бы пропустить такое ни за какие коврижки.

Примечания:  
1\. Название для свода законов в США, регулирующих оказание простыми гражданами помощи пострадавшим.


End file.
